dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman: Gotham Knight S1 Ep Summaries
SEASON 1 CITY OF DARKNESS Batman’s first year in Gotham was an interesting one, starting to unravel a conspiracy about a secret organization, the fall and rise of some of Gotham’s greatest kingpins, and the stop of The Siege. Episode 1 “ Bat of Gotham “ Summary: Bruce Wayne had watched his parents die in front of him at a young age, sparking him to take justice into his own hands. Years later, after Bruce learns all the resources he needs to succeed in his mission, and Bruce is a young adult, he returns to Gotham to finally become the vigilante persona he came up with, The Batman. Jim Gordon, the only good cop in Gotham, is having troubles with his wife Barbara Kean. When The Batman makes his debut crashing a dinner between crime bosses Carmine ‘ The Don ‘ Falcone, and Sal Maroni, Gordon and Batman meet for the very first time. Bruce, with the assistance of his trustworthy butler Alfred Pennyworth, has a list of corrupt officials The Batman will take out, with Falcone’s name being the first. Jerome Valeska, a psychotic hit man for Falcone, duels with The Batman, but is thrown into a vat of chemicals by the vigilante, making Gordon wonder if The Batman is really a hero. When Batman crashes a party thrown by Falcone, he takes down the corrupt boss in an epic showdown. With The Batman now known to the entire city as the man that took down Falcone, the city is only the tiniest bit safer, but Bruce’s crusade is not yet over. Episode 2 “ A Dark Knight “ Summary: The Batman to some is a hero, but to others, like detective of the GCPD, Harvey Bullock, he’s a masked menace. James Gordon is torn between wanting to help the dark knight of Gotham, or take down the brutal bat. The Batman starts targeting the next name on the list of his, Salvatore Maroni, but he is interrupted by a mysterious hallucinogenic drug that makes people think of their greatest fear. Batman tracks down the man behind the drug, and finds out it is a GCU professor, Jonathan Crane. Crane is obsessed with overcoming fear, and wants others to overcome theirs, but so far, everyone is a disappointment to him. Crane kidnaps Gordon’s wife, injects Bullock with the fear toxin, and Gordon and Batman have to reluctantly team up to save Barbara. Carmine Falcone is revealed to still be running the city even behind Blackgate Prison walls. And a new face in Gotham, a lawyer named Harvey Dent, arrives in town. Episode 3 “ First Failure “ Summary: Bruce gets a mysterious telephone call one day, and figures out it’s from former Falcone hitman Victor Zsasz. Zsasz threatens to murder a hostage if Bruce doesn’t turn himself in to Zsasz. Bruce learns that Zsasz was experimented on by a Arkham doctor whose name was Hugo Strange, and the experiments warped Zsasz’s mind. The Batman tracks down Zsasz, but finds out he was too late and the hostage had been brutally stabbed to death, with Zsasz long gone. James Gordon has been arrested for the murder of corrupt commissioner of the GCPD Gillian Loeb, but the thing is, Gordon didn’t do it. Batman figures out who murdered Loeb, arms dealer Oswald Cobblepot’s umbrella boy, Ignatius Ogilvy. Ogilvy has already left Gotham City, and Batman has failed twice. Gordon has been released from prison, and new commissioner of police Sarah Essen has put a bounty of the head of The Batman, officially making the masked vigilante an outlaw. Episode 4 “ Masterminded “ Summary: Mysterious crimes have been left all around Gotham with them all having one thing in common, their calling card. A green question mark. Batman investigates the crimes in secret, while the GCPD have a new vigilante task force in motion to take down the bat. Edward Nashton, a CSI at the GCPD, contacts The Batman, and they make a reluctant friendship, little does Batman know, Nashton is secretly the mastermind behind the question mark crimes. Harvey Dent and James Gordon work together to figure out who this riddler is, but Harvey and Jim are kidnapped by this Enigma. Batman tracks down The Riddler and he redeems himself for his two recent failures by taking him down, and saving Gordon and Dent. Alfred gets a mysterious call, from a man who claims he knows Batman’s identity. Episode 5 “ The Scientist at the Circus “ Summary: The Flying Graysons, a family of circus acrobats have been murdered all except for John and Mary Grayson’s son, Richard. Barry Allen, a CSI from the Central City Police Department has appeared at the crime scene to investigate, and finds out the bullet is laced with a toxin that killed them immediately. Bruce Wayne adopts the young teen, Dick Grayson, and Batman helps Barry Allen figure out the case. The killer? A hired gun, Floyd Lawton, Deadshot. Hired by Tony Zucco. Batman takes him down, and Barry goes back to Central City to watch the Particle Accelerator, which goes wrong, and explodes, causing many people to die, be affected, and in Barry’s case, be thrown into a coma for nine months. Episode 6 “ The Holiday Killer “ Summary: Under some circumstance, Carmine Falcone is released from Blackgate Prison. At his release party, his son, Alberto Falcone ( Guest star-Johnny Depp to play Alberto ) goes missing, and the next morning, is found dead. Next to him, is The weapon that killed him, with a card, saying “ This is only the beginning-Holiday “. The killer has been coined The Holiday Killer, and everyone wonders, who could’ve done it. Gotham is in anarchy because of Falcone’s men going wild trying to figure out who Holiday is. Gordon and Dent are caught in the crossfire, and are injured. Bullock and Commissioner Essen come up with a plan to stop Falcone, and Batman has to try to solve the case before Holiday strikes again. Episode 7 “ The Long Halloween of Roman Sionis “ Summary: Roman Sionis, The Black Mask, a criminal kingpin in Gotham, has come back after retiring. Now with Maroni, Falcone, and Sionis, Batman has his hands full. Dick needs someone to raise him, so while Bruce is out solving the murder, Alfred takes up the mantle. Holiday strikes again, this time killing Commissioner Essen. Bullock is forced to take up the reigns of Commissioner, and Gordon has been promoted to the role of Captain. On the roof of the GCPD, Gordon, Dent, and Batman make a pact. Gordon will allow Dent and Batman to bend the law to find out Holiday’s identity but never break it. They agree to these terms, and Batman leaves. He finds a mysterious woman who goes by the name Catwoman was listening to their pact. She reveals that she is a thief and happened to overhear the conversation while on her getaway. Bruce makes her hand over what she stole, and he lets her go. Roman Sionis meets with Carmine Falcone, and Falcone sends his newest hitman, Slade Wilson, or Deathstroke, after him. Wilson is paid off to not kill Sionis, and Sionis lives another day, and another person has become a victim of Holiday, this being, Charles ‘ Chuck ‘ Brown, a master kitesman. Episode 8 “ Thanksgiving Threat to Sal Maroni “ Summary: Thanksgiving has come around, and Dick has gone missing. Because of this, Batman has become frantic and tries finding him before anything can happen to him. Harvey is beaten half to death, and he won’t tell Gordon who beat him. Bullock has made a public statement, saying he wants Batman’s head on a silver platter, seeing as Holiday showed up not too long after Batman first appeared. A crazed war veteran named John Doe threatens to bomb Sal Maroni’s Italian restaurant, and he is beaten to near death until Gordon appears, stopping the beat down. Gordon arrests Doe, as Doe is pulled away, laughing like a lunatic. Holiday has taken another life, this being of Sal’s father, Luigi. Sal issues a bounty of the head of Holiday, but not to kill, to bring him to Sal. Dick is found by Batman at his parent’s grave, and Batman reveals his identity to Dick. As the stakes raise between Sionis, Maroni, and Falcone in Gotham however, a gang war starts, and Bruce Wayne is thrown right in the middle. Episode 9 “ Christmas Killing to Carmine Falcone “ Summary: Tensions in Gotham City are rising, and the gang war is becoming more dangerous. At least sixty-seven people have died because of it. Gordon, Dent, and Batman meet on the roof of the GCPD building again, but Holiday appears, knocking Batman out with a newer version of Crane’s fear toxin, and kidnapping Gordon and Dent. Holiday makes a live TV announcement, giving the addresses of Gordon and Dent’s whereabouts to Batman, saying he can only choose one to save, while the other blows up. Batman rushes to save one of them, but Dent’s building blows up, and half of Dent’s body is burned and scarred. Gordon is left untouched, but worries for Dent. Batman figures out the identity of Holiday, as Holiday goes to kill Maroni, and succeeds. Episode 10 ( Mid Season Finale ) “ At Years End “ Summary: Dick for the past of few weeks has been trained by Batman, and has made his debut as Batman’s sidekick, Robin. Batman tells Gordon who Holiday is, and they go arrest him. However, Dent has gone mad and has broken out of the Hospital, calling himself Two-Face. Dent goes to Wayne Manor, and threatens to kill Dick. Batman arrives, and talks Dent out of it. Gordon goes to arrest Holiday, and finds out it was Sionis the entire time. Gotham is run by kingpins and freaks in masks, and Sionis combined those two, to become King of Gotham’s organized crime. However, before Gordon can bring him in, Sionis shoots himself in the head. With Falcone being the only kingpin left, he thinks he’s won, until Oswald Cobblepot comes, and kills him himself. With Falcone dead, former arms dealer and information broker Cobblepot is the new head of Gotham’s organized crime, and The Long Halloween is now forever apart of Gotham’s history. Episode 11 ( Mid Season Premiere ) ( Special Two Episode Crossover Start ) “ The Mirakuru Effect “ Summary: Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen shows up in Gotham for a business meeting with Bruce Wayne, but the meeting is interrupted by Deathstroke. Batman investigates the reason Deathstroke attacked, and finds out a businessman named Lionel Luthor, from Metropolis hired him to kill Queen and Wayne. When Batman is defeated by Deathstroke in a battle, The Green Arrow appears and stops Wilson from killing Batman. The Green Arrow returns to the Batcave with Batman, revealing his identity of Oliver Queen to Bruce, as Bruce reveals he is the infamous Batman of Gotham. They team up, and defeat Deathstroke, sending him to a metahuman prison in France. They had found out that Wilson had been subject to a failed military experiment called Mirakuru, and Lionel Luthor had funded the entire project. Episode 12 ( Special Two Episode Crossover End ) “ The Brave and The Bold “ Summary: Testing if Dick is ready for more opportunities on field duty, letting him go out alone as Batman and Green Arrow head over to Metropolis to stop Lionel Luthor, however, he had hired three assassins in preparation for the heroes arrival. Garfield Lynns, Firefly, a former firefighter that became obsessed with burning people. Lady Shiva, a master assassin. And Onomatopoeia, a masked gunman discharged from the army. After taking the three assassins down, and arresting Lionel, Green Arrow and Batman go their separate ways, but not before discussing how the world may need a team of heroes one day, and at Bruce’s request, Oliver promises he will find more heroes so they can assemble their team. Episode 13 “ FP Todd “ Summary: FP Todd has been released from prison, while his lone wolf son Jason has gone missing. FP starts working for Cobblepot for money, but Jason disapproves, finally running away, however, Dick Grayson finds him on a rooftop, and they get into a small scuffle until Dick talks him out running away, and Jason returns to his father. Batman investigates a murder at a telephone tower, and finds out Zsasz has come back. Zsasz is quickly defeated by a slightly more matured Batman, but he finds out Oswald Cobblepot has a nuclear warhead, and he’s sending it straight to Keystone City. Batman defeats Cobblepot before the missile can be shot, and Cobblepot is sent to Blackgate. Ogilvy, Cobblepot’s former umbrella boy, has now taken up the mantle of The Emperor Penguin, while a man named Jack Napier beats a police officer to death, carving a sinister smile in his face. Episode 14 “ You Can’t Hide Hugo Strange “ Summary: Napier has killed more cops, and after investigating, Gordon finds out out they were all corrupt, working for kingpins like Falcone, Cobblepot, Maroni, and Sionis. Gordon tracks down Napier, and figures out that he is a former comedian that nobody laughed at, and a failed member of the original red hood gang. After mentally snapping, Arkham doctor Hugo Strange is investigated by the GCPD because Napier claimed Strange used multiple variations of a drug called Viper on him, making his mind slowly warp. Batman interrogates Strange, but says he was forced to by a secret organization. Batman wants to know the organization’s name, but Strange says if he said, Gotham will burn to ashes. A strange woman who calls herself Talia arrives at Wayne Manor, and soon after, falling under Talie’s spell, Bruce and Talia have a one night stand, with Talia leaving the next morning while Bruce is asleep. While in the GCPD lockup, Strange maniacally laughs at Gordon, saying the organization also told him one other thing, The Batman’s identity, revealing the man that called Alfred months ago was in fact Strange himself. Episode 15 “ Langstrom “ Summary: A rumor about a gigantic man sized bat flying around and terrorizing the citizens of Gotham has spread like wildfire. Batman investigates, and finds out the man-bat is Strange’s assistant, Dr. Kirk Langstrom. After finding out Kirk has succumbed to the beast, Batman knows he must kill him, but Gordon is the one that shoots the beast to his death. Batman interrogates Strange, and Strange is revealed to be downright insane, but still a very intelligent man. Strange tells Batman a man named The Joker will be coming for him, and Strange gives Batman a joker playing card. As Batman investigates the card, a man with bleached white skin, vibrant green hair, demonic yellow eyes, and rose-like red lips appears on TV. Announcing himself as The Joker, he reveals his plan, The Siege. Challenging anyone to take him down, he shows his weapon, a earthquake blackout device, which will rupture Gotham, destroying the streets, and taking out power. Episode 16 “ Cross your Heart and Hope to Die “ Summary: After Dick and Bruce get in a heated argument, Dick storms out, and leaves Gotham. Bruce finds Jason Todd trying to steal a wheel off the Batmobile, and chooses to adopt him after finding out FP was murdered by Ogilvy. Gordon’s niece, Barbara, comes to live with Gordon after her elderly parents pass away. Gordon and his wife try to raise Barbara as their own, but Gordon is too busy being a captain at the GCPD. Batman is in a race against time as The Siege draws closer, while Alfred tries raising Jason like he raised Bruce. The Joker appears on television again, and he reveals he is former Falcone hitman Jerome Valeska, and he became this way because Batman threw him in a vat of chemicals at Ace Chemicals. The Joker announces they have 48 hours to live, and that he wants Batman's head on a platter served to him. Episode 17 “ I Want To Play A Game “ Summary: With only 40 hours left to spare, Batman has to stop The Siege before Gotham is destroyed forever. Bullock’s task force has still been on the hunt for Batman, making Bruce’s job harder. However, murders have been popping all around Gotham, corrupt officials put in death traps, the thing being, they are escapable somehow. In a rush, Batman figures out its Edward Nygma, The Riddler. After stopping him, Batman assembles a ragtag group of people. James Gordon, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Slade Wilson, and Selina Kyle. Two more people join however, MCU detective Renee Montoya, and Commissioner Harvey Bullock. Bullock and Montoya don’t like vigilantes, but, they don’t want Gotham destroyed. With Batman’s resistance assembled, they come up with their game plan to stop The Joker. Episode 18 “ An Atomic Archer’s Assistance “ Summary: Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow, and a new hero, The A.T.O.M, Ray Palmer arrive to help Bruce. Ray, Oliver, Bullock, Selina, and Slade are the ground group, and will be helping people evacuate the city. Batman, Gordon, Jason, Dick, Montoya, and Dick’s partner, Batgirl, who turns out to be Gordon’s niece Barbara, are the ones who will go in and stop the earthquake-blackout device. As they enter, they are met with different challenges are forced to split up, each being captured one by one. Episode 19 “ Last Day On Earth In The City of Chaos " Summary: As Batman, Gordon, Dick, Jason, and Batgirl are lined up on the ground, The Joker reveals himself. He says this is now The City of Chaos, and he will rule will the help of Ogilvy. Batman is pulled away by a strong man named Killer Croc and forced to watch as one of the other five is beaten to death by The Joker with a crowbar. Oliver and Ray, with the rest of the resistance are having trouble evacuating the city on the ground, because hundreds of Ogilvy’s men are attempting to stop them. A huge battle erupts between the resistance with the help of the GCPD against Ogilvy’s forces, and Ogilvy’s forces are defeated. Episode 20 ( Season Finale ) “ One Year Later “ Summary: One Year after The Siege, Bruce visits Jason’s grave every day. Barbara, The Batgirl, and Dick Grayson, The Nightwing, are partners, and are defending Gotham’s neighboring city of Blúdhaven. Bruce has quit from being Batman, and Gotham is in shambles without a protector. Bullock gave his life to save The Green Arrow, and Gordon is now Commissioner of the GCPD, and vows to defend the city. Gotham needs a hero, they need the Batman, but a new masked villain, calling himself The Arkham Hood has arrived, and he vows to destroy all the hope in Gotham.